Conventionally, a known electronic device is employed to control operation of a motor. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a controller including two circuit boards. A connector is equipped between the two circuit boards. A terminal, which connects the connector with the circuit boards, is inserted through a gap between two circuit boards to the circuit board.
(Patent Document 1)
Publication of unexamined Japanese patent application No. 2012-10576 In the configuration of Patent Document 1, the connector is equipped between the two circuit boards. In addition, the terminal of the connector and the circuit boards are connected with each other by, for example, soldering. In such a configuration, the soldering is implemented from outside of each of the circuit boards. In addition, a connection state can be confirmed from the side of the tip end of the terminal. It is noted that, a connector may not be equipped between two circuit boards. In an assumable configuration, a connector may be equipped to the side of one circuit board. In such an assumable configuration, a connection position between a connector terminal and one circuit board may be covered by the other circuit board or the like. Therefore, in the assumable configuration, visual confirmation of a connection state may be difficult from the side of a tip end of the terminal.